


Abeyance

by AwesomePlatypus



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, F/M, Fix-It, Logan Echolls Lives, Veronica deals with her trauma, actually they both do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomePlatypus/pseuds/AwesomePlatypus
Summary: When Logan suddenly shows up in Neptune, over a year after (supposedly) dying in the car bombing, without his memories and confused about his past, Veronica must work to help him regain his memory, and to finally come to terms with the affect his death had on her.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Abeyance

**Author's Note:**

> My first Veronica Mars fic. My anger at the season 4 finale finally reached a breaking point and I had to write a fix-it. I hope you like it!

After the explosion, Veronica had seen Logan everywhere. In tourists lounging on the beach, business men hurrying to a meeting. On one particularly embarrassing occasion she had chased down a hipster that she could have sworn from a distance was Logan. He wasn’t, but he was nice this enough to forgive her for almost yanking his arm out of the socket when she was trying to get his attention.

Now though, almost a year later, she had stopped listening to the voice in her head that told her he wasn’t gone, that she could still find him. So when she saw him, standing on the sidewalk outside their old apartment, she almost passed by him, deciding it was best not to assault another hipster. But as she approached, she couldn’t help but take a look at him, just to be sure. And there he was. Not a stitch of ironic flannel in sight.

It was a coincidence, really, that she saw him. She never went by here anymore. She didn’t even go back to pack up her things. She hired a moving company to do it, giving Wallace the key to let them in. But she had a client. Just down the street. She’d gone the long way around, to avoid her old building. Their old building. Then, on the way back, something had made her want to see it. Just one more time.

It was a beautiful day, but the street was quite. Not a spring breaker in sight thanks to the NUTTs. He was standing outside the old building, looking across the street. The curb there had been repaired, the windows on the surrounding buildings replaced. There wasn’t any sign of the damage now, of the event that had torn her life apart 12 months ago, that had ended his.

As she slowed and pulled over next to him, she braced herself for the inevitable reality that it wasn’t him. But it was. It was surreal, really. She’d dreamed of this moment, of seeing him again. In those dreams she’d run to him and he’d held her in his arms again. This was awkward, her gait stilted as she internally debated whether she had finally lost it and had started hallucinating her dead husband. The anniversary of his death had been two weeks ago. It was good timing.

He watched her blankly as she approached. She stopped beside him, an arm’s length away. They just kind of stood there for a moment, appraising each other. He broke the silence.

“Um, hello?” He asked, and the sound of his voice broke her. All of the tears she hadn’t shed over the past year seemed to take her all at once and she couldn’t handle it. She watched herself from a distance as they overcame her, streaming down her face as she struggled to speak.

“Logan?” Was all she managed to get out before the sobs choked out her voice. 

He knelt tentatively beside her. She wasn’t sure when she’d ended up on her knees. He squinted at her in the sunlight, half holding out his arm, as if he wasn’t sure if he should touch her or not. They stayed like that for a moment before he spoke.

“Do you… know me?”


End file.
